


Son of a Preacher Man

by SweetPollyOliver



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 15:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetPollyOliver/pseuds/SweetPollyOliver
Summary: A Jake/Nog vid :D





	Son of a Preacher Man

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Son of a Preacher Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/296029) by [Nyssa23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyssa23/pseuds/Nyssa23). 



> Thanks, once again, to cosmic-llin for the beta

[Son of a Preacher Man](https://vimeo.com/346020082) from [Art Holland](https://vimeo.com/user99914673) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Password: nohjay


End file.
